Night Fang and Loki
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: My first story for My Little Pony set in the Equestria girls world, Meet Night Fang and his brother Loki as we join them as they start high school and cause some mayhem in the process up to the Winter Prom, but when Night Fang is left in the care of Sunset Shimmer after breaking a bullies arm, he must be on best behaviour or risk being suspended, meanwhile Loki, finds love.
1. New Start

Sat in an alleyway next to the local cafe, two teenage boys were seen rummaging around the backstreets, well one of them was dumpster diving while the other stood at the entrance way of the alley watching out for any police or member of the public who would drive them off

"You find anything little brother"

the one at the entrance way shouted to one who was swan diving into the dumpster's looking for something of interest until a huge amount of light filled up the alley making the teen at the entrance stare in wonder not noticing his brother stood at the side of him with what looked like valuables as they stared at the light of what looked like a winged pegasus that had a horn as it came crashing down on what to Loki looked like sirens

"Sirens in Canterlot, that's impossible"

the other teen who was leaning against the wall nodded but noticed the little pendant his brother had picked up and held it in his hands to inspect further before giving it back to him

"Night Fang, what's our next move?"

the older brother known as Night Fang looked at his little brother before looking back to where the light had appeared before smirking

"We're finally going to school Loki, starting tomorrow"

"You promise Night?"

"Yep"

*Meanwhile next morning*

The Dazzlings were walking through the halls of CHS as everyone jeered them aswell as shoving them around and shouting profanity at them for the trouble they caused at what was supposed to be a friendly competition turned into their feeding ground, the only way it stopped was when Sunset Shimmer came and broke it up sending them away in a huff

"Sunset Shimmer?"

Adagio asked with slight hope but she and her sister's received a hard stare from the reformed student who helped the girl stand before speaking directly to them

"You girls need to learn your not going to be forgiven overnight, these things take time"

The three nodded solemnly before a voice came over the PA

"Will the Dazzlings please report to the principals office"

The 3 looked at each other worried but were quickly reassured by Sunset Shimmer who took this as her cue to leave

"Relax they probably have some new students they want you to show around, you do that I'm sure you'll be in everyone's good graces in no time"

The Dazzling's started beaming happily before beginning their walk to principal Celestia's office but Sonata had something on her mind

"What if it's another Equestrian thats been banished here?"

Sonata asked and this caught Adagio by surprise, what if it was another pony or creature that had been banished by Celestia for crimes to the pony world but their questions would soon be answered as Adagio knocked on the door before entering

"You asked for us Principal Celestia?"

The tall woman who was sat behind the desk stood up with a smile on her face before she spoke

"Girls these are Night Fang and Loki, they are our new students and they will be in your care until they get used to the new environment"

the two boys stood up to meet the girls and with a smile as they shook hands before Celestia spoke

"Now don't forget girls, you are doing this so the boys here learn of their new surroundings, am I understood?"

"Yes Principal Celestia"

the girls replied as Night and Loki waited outside for their escorts before the tour began

*later*

After their tour finished the boys entered the cafeteria and sat at an empty 2 seater with their burgers and fries so they could eat in peace from the rest of the school body which didn't go unnoticed by a group of bullies who were targeting them for being new to CHS

"Night, was I being too forward with that Adagio girl?

Loki asked innocently to which he just got a shrug from his brother

"I just think that you went slightly overboard asking a girl you've only just met if she is single or not"

Loki looked down dejectedly but night wasn't going to have his brother be sad over a girl again so he decided to cheer up his brother by patting the table in a drumming rhythm to which Loki clapped happily along causing people to stare at the two brothers and when Night finished Loki couldn't stop laughing but stopped when he noticed people staring and shrunk down making Night turn to the people looking with a glare before standing up to face the two bullies

"Is there a problem you two?"

The two bullies who were about to get to the two pretty much soiled themselves when they saw Night Fang glaring down at them as they laughed nervously

"no not a problem, we'll just be..."

Everyone laughed at Diamond Crown and White Saphire as they stumbled out of the cafeteria with their tails tucked between their legs as catching the six and the Dazzling's attention as they saw Night Fang looking in their direction with a snarl before walking away with Loki in tow making The girls strike a conversation

"He's a strange one that guy"

Everyone on their table nodded in agreement not knowing that they had a certain someone's little brother sat at their table

"Hello ladies"

the girls jumped out of their skin at the sudden appearance but Adagio met him at eye level and got a look at Loki's leaf green eyes in full catching Loki's attention

"Whatcha doing"

Adagio blushed before looking away as Loki stood at his full 5 foot 9 and looked at the table before smiling sweetly and waving to the girls

"Hello, my name is Loki"

The girls relaxed before sunset struck up to start the conversation

"Nice to meet you Loki, I'm sunset Shimmer"

Loki sat and listened to each girl tell him their names as he just nodded like a bobble head which made Sonata giggle at the boys antics but their conversation was cut short when the bullies ringleader showed up in a rage almost tearing the cafeteria doors off their hinges

"OK WHO IS THE PUNK WHO THINKS HE CAN INTIMIDATE MY CREW AND GET AWAY WITH IT"

Everyone took notice of the teen who had walked in as he was PO'd to the max before walking round the cafeteria with his other two goons

"No one, well someone here sent my boys Diamond Crown and White Sapphire running and I want to know who did it"

The teens anger grew as he heard someone laughing and as he turned he saw a boy in hysterics laughing at a girls joke while he was sat at the table of one Sunset Shimmer and her friends causing everyone to stare at the new kid as though he was crazy not knowing he was surrounded by the three bullies and when Loki realised he was surronded he just leaned his seat while the teen breathed in his face nearly making Loki gag

"Tic Tac?"

The two boys at Loki's side grabbed him roughly by the arms and forced him into the centre of the cafeteria so everyone could watch even though some had their heads down as the teen was being carried into the center of the cafeteria for all to see

"Ok new guy, you think your clever, I'm about to show you what I do to wise guys" the teen said threateningly as he removed the belt from his jeans and held it in a threatening motion

"anyone who has any objections is welcome to share his fate" everyone backed away before he looked around and spotted Adagio and her sisters about to get out of their seats

"Boys, I think we need to teach some girls a lesson, grab Adagio"

the one on the right of Loki stood up and roughly grabbed Adagio by her hair as she starting pleading with White Saphire to let her go but it fell on deaf ears as she was restrained before the teen with the belt placed it against her cheek making her panic and cry

"please I had nothing to do with this, honest"

The teen laughed cruelly

"I love watching people like you two squirm, thinking you run the place"

As he was raising the belt above his head to strike Adagio, Loki head butted White saphire before getting in front of Adagio and holding her close as he braced himself for the impact

CRACK

Loki felt the sting from the belt as he felt tears sting his eyes as he recieved multiple whacks

"Loki?"

Adagio hung on for dear life to the guy protecting her as the teen raised the belt one more time making Loki brace himself but the last one didn't connect as an arm had grabbed the teens which was holding the belt making Loki brave a glance before sighing in relief at the sight of his brother

"Night Fang"

the teen looked at Night Fang and his eyes shrunk into his head as a set of dangerous yellow eyes stared at him

"Still looking for the punk who made your boys shit themselves huh, BlackHeart"

Loki now saw his brother glaring down the perp who was about to assault a girl as Loki held onto Adagio

"You, you'll pay for this"

Night Fang laughed with a cold laughter in BlackHeart's face worrying him before Night wrenched the bullies arm back before breaking it with an horrendus snap as the bully screamed blue murder just as Principal Celestia came onto the scene to break up the ensuing fight

"Night Fang, to my office NOW"

Loki clung to his brother but Night gave Loki's hair a reassuring ruffle before detaching him and walking with Principal Celestia out of the lunch room but not before shouting

"I'll be back for you lil bro" while White Saphire and Diamond Crown checked on BlackHeart

*Celestia's office*

"Now I don't want to see two students fighting especially since you harmed another student by wrenching his arm out of his socket and then proceeded to break it"

Night Fang chuckled but Celestia held her ground

"Now, as for punishment, I should have suspended you, but from what Rainbow Dash tells me you were defending your brother and a member of the student body from BlackHeart and his friends, so I think I'll just give you detention by working in the cafeteria for 6 weeks until I think you have controlled yourself enough to not assault another student so im also issuing you a non-aggression document which blackheart himself has signed meaning he can't touch you and you can't touch him, the conditions are if you touch him you are suspended indefinitely but if he touches you he will be transferred to Cloudsdale academy, am I understood"

Night Fang nodded with a grumble before Celestia sat back down before speaking again

"Now you have been assigned someone to be your caretaker and she will make sure you stick to the non aggression pact"

Night Fang's attention peeked when the door opened and in popped the friend Loki made back in the cafeteria

"Yes principal Celestia?"

"Ah yes Sunset Shimmer, I believe your the one capable enough of making sure this young man behaves himself"

Celestia said as Night Fang stood and got a full look at Sunset Shimmer before speaking again

"Prinicipal Celestia, dont you think it's too much entrusting this young lady with me, for her own safety"

Celestia shook her head

"Sunset Shimmer herself volunteered to be yours and your brother's caretaker as she will provide you with accommodation and make sure you don't get in any trouble"

Night Fang nodded as he walked out of the room but he decided to hold the door open for Sunset as she came by making her smile before he exited the room himself only to be tackled by his brother in a hug the moment he exited the room

"come on kid get up so I can breath"

Loki did as he was told before he stood up with a goofy smile on his face making Night Fang raise an eyebrow at his younger brother until he noticed three distinct girls gathered around his brother

"they're indebted to me for taking the beating intended for Adagio"

Night Fang looked at the girl named Sonata clutched tightly round Loki's waist while Aria had her arms round his shoulders and adagio was holding his hand making Night smile at his little brother.

"My brother, the heartbreaker".

*sometime later*

A light flickers on as the sound of feet fill Sunset Shimmer's house as Loki immediately rushes in and jumps straight onto the couch with that much of a giddy feeling he tripped up over his own feet causing the girls to giggle and Sunset to just cover her smile at the sight until she noticed Night Fang still stood outside until she called to him

"You going to come in or not big guy?"

Night Fang snapped out of his trance before stepping into the house with his duffle bag being in complete awe of the home

"Make yourselves at home guys I'm gonna get the food ready"

Sunset announced to the group as they put the TV on to the news as it showed BlackHeart and his father stood outside their home for an interview which caught Night Fang's attention as it had mentioned him as the student in question but when he heard the word "petition to have Principal Celestia fired" Night Fang punched the wall next to him making him slightly furious but as he stood up, he cleared his throat

"Excuse me"

Night Fang made his way out of the door just as Sunset Shimmer came out of the kitchen with her oven mitts on as she felt the door slam making her cringe before noticing the news on the screen in the living room

"please tell me he isn't"

Sonata noticed Sunset Shimmer and smiled

"He saw the meany from school on the news and he has gotten in your car and drove to his house to beat the snot out of him" *squee*

Sunset's jaw dropped along with the rest of the girls except Loki who hadn't heard them as he had his ear pieces on listening to his music before sunset spoke again with her eyes set firm on Loki

"Make sure you keep Loki distracted, I don't want him to go looking for his brother when I find him"

Aria and the others nodded before speaking

"Distract Loki while you go find your boyfriend, on it"

That statement caused Sunset Shimmer to blush furiously

"He is not my boyfriend" Sunset snapped before leaving through the door causing the Dazzlings to laugh at Sunset shimmer's flustered response before turning their attention to Loki.

*Meanwhile*

The sound of tires screeching down the freeway was all the night offered as Night Fang tore down the street in Sunset Shimmer's sports car as he approached his enemy's house where the cameras were still rolling for the interview as he screeched to a halt with the radio blaring "Devour" by Shinedown as he got out of the car with a full head of steam before shouting

"BLACKHEART"

The teen in question turned to the raven head as he walked right up to BlackHeart and socked him hard in the jaw sending BlackHeart reeling back into the front door until he noticed the cameras filming his every move and security trying to apprehend him

"Shit"

He tried to struggle with security until police came and arrested him and threw him into the nearest squad car with handcuffs on

"Well, shit, now I need to find a way out"

as if right on cue Sunset Shimmer appeared and tried to speak to the officer to see if she could get Night released and amazingly it worked because next thing Night Fang knew was the cuffs were off and Sunset slapped him hard round the face

"Sunset..."

"get in the car Night"

Night tried to speak but sunset wasn't having any of it as they made their way back to her car as the silence over took the two all the way back to her house

*Later*

As Sunset pulled up in the driveway she sighed making Night Fang take notice as she leaned her head in her hands before speaking

"Do you have any idea how this has affected me"

Night was about to answer with one of his remarks but he quickly closed his mouth as he couldn't think of a reason and because Sunset glared at him telling him mentally to 'Shut it' before sunset continued

"You've made me look like a fool on national television, Lord knows what principal Celestia is going to say tomorrow but could you please, remain calm, just for once instead of wanting to tear someone's face off every time they talk bad about you"

Night grumbled something inaudible before sunset placed her hand on his causing the two to blush before sunset spoke again

"do it for your brother, and to some extent, do it for me...please as your friend"

considering the fact Night Fang sighed and the fact he'd never had a friend before, he looked at Sunset Shimmer with a smile before nodding

"I'll do it"

Sunset smiled before opening the car door so they both could get out and make their way to the door before entering Night turned to the outside and sighed before entering the house and closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light crept slowly over the houses in the street and in particular the light shined through the shutters of Sunset Shimmer's house and onto a lump under the bedsheets giving off a groan and turning over in his bed

"Stupid sun"

Trying to get comfortable, Night Fang tossed and turned before eventually settling on the spread eagle with no bed sheets on at all, snoring lightly not knowing his newly found peace was about to be interrupted by the homeowner who had an air horn placed precariously close to his ear

"time to get up big guy"

Sunset pushed the button on the air horn sending the lump on the bed rolling off it making him rub his head from the fall and glare at the woman infront of him

"was there any call for that?"

Sunset smiled sweetly towards Night Fang until he stood to his full height of 6 foot making Sunset blush at where her eyes had travelled to before he walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out his t-shirt and jeans aswell as his socks and trainers until he noticed Sunset still stood there

"You still here sweet cheeks"

Sunset shook off her daze and glared at Night Fang before exiting the room with a slam of his door making him laugh at her antics before changing

*With Loki*

Adagio slowly opened her eyes, they shot open when she noticed Loki wasn't there causing her to sit up in a panic

"Loki?"

She pulled the covers off her and put her slippers on with the intention of finding him as she climbed out of bed not knowing said guy had just gotten out of the shower in the other room across the hall and was heading back to the bedroom as the two bumped into each other in the hallway

"morning Adagio, I didn't know you were awake"

Adagio nodded with a yawn but stopped when she realised Loki was only in a towel making her go bright red

"yea, I was just heading down for breakfast" Adagio said albeit rather nervously as she moved by Loki rather fast making him look confused and slightly hurt on his way to the bedroom door

*downstairs*

Adagio came down the stairs to find Night Fang stood at the stove in a cooks hat while Sunset Shimmer was sat at the counter with her coffee, though Night Fang was the first to acknowledge Adagio

"Morning sleeping beauty" he notices she's bright red "got a fever or somethin'?"

Adagio shook her head before replying with

"Let's just say it involves Loki in nothing but a towel"

Sunset blushed at the thought but Night Fang was still focused on his cooking as he flipped the pancake in the pan while seeing to the toast aswell when the rest of the group came downstairs to the radio playing.

When the group had finished Night Fang was the first to strike up conversation

"first class of the day for me is gym, the good news is that Loki is in there with me aswell as my 'handler' Sunset Shimmer"

this earned him a playful glare from Sunset Shimmer as he continued

"The only other reason being is because White Saphire and Diamond crown are in the class and be amazed, I can get to them but they can't get to me, meaning chalk 1 for me and Loki, now for other reasons, I can only touch BlackHeart in a contact sport and it won't violate the terms of the agreement" Night Fang moved around the table and took Sunset Shimmer up in his arms causing her to drop her fork on her plate with a yelp

"it'll make your job so much easier not worrying about me"

Sunset rolled her eyes as Night Fang let her go, before grabbing his car keys from the kitchen table and heading outside with everyone in tow only to find his car had its tires missing and a note on his car from Blackheart which said

_'have a nice day'_

Night Fang crumpled the post it in his hand, throwing it on the floor and walking to Sunset Shimmer's car, opening the door, climbing in and closing it behind him before shouting a tirade of profanity making Loki and Sonata get their ears covered up.

*At the School*

After calming down and getting a stern warning, Night Fang walked with his brother and the girls into the main building with everyone looking round towards the Dazzlings with glares until Loki growled at them making Night Fang smile, with one quick look though he noticed a poster advertising something for the school

"Winter Prom: Winter Wonderland, Christmas eve, band to perform and competition to crown the first prom king"

Night Fang turned to find the girls and loki had gone giving him an idea

"First prom king, interesting".

*on his way to the principal's office*

As Night Fang was about to enter the room he saw Blackheart signing up to run for prom king making him growl in anger until he noticed the the prom queen sign up sheet, Sunset Shimmer was there aswell as Adagio which made him smirk until he felt a clipboard smack against his head from White Saphire causing him to turn in anger and almost throw a punch at him until he noticed Principal Celestia looking at him with an eyebrow raised as he lowered his fist with a forced smile letting the three get away with it which made his blood boil but turned to the clipboard and smirked evily as he put his name down on the sign-up sheet aswell as Loki's before leaving it on the wall on his way out.

*in a class*

Loki is sat scribbling notes down in his chemistry class while helping Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash with the handling of dangerous chemicals not knowing Sonata was staring at him dreamily which caught Adagio's notice

"Sonata?"

Sonata broke out of her trance with a startled yelp before looking to her eldest sister before sighing

"You're lucky Adagio, you've got boys swooning over you, no one will give me a second glance"

Aria laughed

"thats cause you're the worst"

Sonata took offence to the sentence

"you are"

Adagio rolled her eyes at the two's antics but she had to admit, Loki was cute, but someday her debt would be repayed and she'd have to let him go on with his life without her but that was the one thing bugging her, could she let him go.

"I guess, It won't be easy letting this one go"

Adagio sighed before looking just at the same time as Loki in the same direction causing the two to blush and look away back to what seemed interesting about their notebooks as the bell rang for lunch as they packed their things and rushed out of the door not knowing something would be waiting for them in the lunch hall

*Cafeteria*

As the 10 walked in through the door they saw posters of 'BlackHeart for prom king' plastered near BlackHeart's table as they noticed people lined up asking for favours if he is voted Prom King making them feel queasy as they took their seats at a table away from the hassle when Night Fang joined them

"he's still at it I see"

everyone nodded in Night Fang's direction as he took a seat next to Applejack and Aria watching the display BlackHeart and his goons were doing

"thank Celestia I put my name down aswell to run for king"

Pinkie pie did a spit take with her drink before appearing at the side of Night Fang shrieking in his ear causing him to rub his ear

"YOU'RE RUNNING FOR KING"

the crowd heard this and began dispersing towards Night Fang which made Night Fang back up at all the requests he kept getting before having to get Rainbow Dash to be crowd control along with Applejack

"back up ya'll"

Over the other end of the cafeteria Blackheart crushes a glass in his hand before standing from his chair with some sort of amulet in his hand as he turned to White Saphire and Diamond Crown and nodded as they left the cafeteria unnoticed while Night Fang spoke to the masses and reassured them Blackheart's tyranny would finish if he or Loki was Prom King as girls surronded the two especially Loki which Sonata pointed out to Adagio who had to be restrained by Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash as she hurled insults at the girls all over Loki

*later*

Walking the corridors when classes finished Night Fang and Loki were still in their gym gear with towels round their necks when BlackHeart appears in front of them along with his goons as they surround the brothers before holding the amulet up in his hand making Night Fang back away as well as Loki

"Where did you get that?!"

Blackheart smirked

"This, is my blackmail, you run for king and I'll reveal to the whole school what you truly are, and then what will your dear friend Sunset say"

Night Fang growled angrily as he was about to go for Blackheart but he held the amulet up making Night Fang reel back

"you won't get away with this"

Blackheart laughed cruelly while walking away

"I already have"

Night Fang looked on with a death glare as he slowly got to his feet, helping Loki up as well as they contemplated what had just happened

*that night*

Sunset was busy checking on everyone making sure they were asleep until she heard the noise coming from Night Fang's room as she heard screaming and crying causing her to burst into the room to find Night Fang thrashing around in his sleep screaming and crying for help breaking Sunset's heart as she rushed over to soothe Night Fang by pulling him close to her but he kept fighting it until his body stopped squirming in her arms as he held her even closer to him as he whispered

"thank you"

Sunset placed Night Fang back in his bed and tucked him back in, making sure he stayed in bed Sunset ran into her room and grabbed her journal and quickly opened it up to begin writing

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_ Something is wrong with someone who is living with me, Night Fang was screaming in his sleep mentioning "leave him alone" and "STAY AWAY FROM US", he is asleep now but I'm afraid he'll hurt himself, what do I do?_

Sunset placed the pen on her nightstand but the moment she was about to close the book a message appeared

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_ I'll be there in the morning, for now keep an eye on him_

Sunset's eyes widened at the response, stay in the same room as Night Fang, she blushed at the thought of the two sharing but it quickly escaped her notice as she moved some clothes into Night Fang's room before climbing into bed with him

"goodnight big guy"

As Sunset's eyes were about to close she felt arms round her pulling her close to him making her blush but soon got comfortable in Night Fang's embrace.


	3. Adoki

With the sun high in the sky, it's light shined as Loki woke from his slumber and being careful not to wake Adagio from her sleep by slowly removing her arms from him, he decided to change and go out for a walk in the street, with his ear pieces in not knowing where his feet will take him as his ear pieces blared out the music and Loki matched the rhythm while dancing in the street before heading to sugarcube corner.

*inside*

walking through the door Loki noticed 5 girls sat at their spot and decided to grab his Orange ice-cream and sit by himself until one of them spotted him and it just happened to be a certain pink haired girl who was trying to surprise him

"Hello Pinkie"

Pinkie pouted

"How did you know?"

Loki shrugged before getting into a conversation with Pinkie before eventually joining the table with his ice cream

"Ice cream for breakfast?"

Loki replied to Rainbow with a shrug

"Yea, it helps after what I heard my brother shouting last night so I left the house early today"

They're eyes widened

"He has the worst nightmares, and it scares me"

Fluttershy was the first to offer comfort by giving him a hug until the cafè door opened to reveal a very panic stricken Night Fang who walked straight over to the table where his brother was

"thank god you're alright, you had Adagio all panicked"

Loki laughed at the thought making Night Fang smile aswell but he noticed the girls

"hey everyone"

He got a multitude of hellos before he sat with them but they edged away slightly making Night Fang feel hurt

"We got off to a bad start and I wanted to say I'm sorry for intimidating any of you, it's just I'm very protective of my little brother around girls"

they nodded in understanding just as a purple haired girl walked in the door of the café who the group recongnised straight away and Night Fang's eyes widened at the name they had shouted

"TWILIGHT"

Night Fang's ears perked up as he turned round to face her causing him to quickly turn back round to avoid eye contact with her and she did take notice but not at first

"I missed you guys too" sees Night Fang and Loki "Hello boys"

Loki looked up from his ice cream and his face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of Twilight

"BIG SIS"

Twilight beamed as the boy ran and hugged her making her smile happily but Night Fang was more hesitant as he slowly got up from his seat to face the girl in front of him who in turn looked at him with a slight anger in her eyes

"Twi..."

*Slap*

Loki clung closer to Twilight with tears in his eyes as Night Fang's head snapped forward as his fangs started to show but he soon calmed down as he glared Twilight down as Twilight looked down towards Loki who was still clinging to her for dear life before looking back to Night Fang

"Shall we?"

Night Fang nodded, this was going to be a long day.

*In Night Fang's car*

The silence was defeaning in the car as Twilight sat up front with Night Fang while Loki was in the backseat humming Maroon 5 which was playing from his ear pieces until he pulled his earbuds out and decided to break the ice between the two

"So why you here Twilight?"

This question caught her off guard but she answered the best she could while Night Fang stared straight ahead at the road

"I'm here by request of Sunset Shimmer"

Night Fang's eyes widened catching Twilight's attention but she continued anyway

"She informed me your brother had been shouting in his sleep and showing an almost feral violence when she tried to calm him"

Night Fang sighed with a deep sadness before speaking up to catch Twilight's attention

"That's the reason we left Equestria Twilight, me and Loki were bitten by a were-pony and we had to avoid telling you otherwise you would have drove us out along with everyone else"

Twilight looked at Night Fang with hurt in her eyes

"You know you took my heart with you"

Night Fang nodded sadly,he was close to Twilight in Equestria before escaping to the other dimension, but he had moved on while she hadn't, it was his fault and he knew it

*Back Sunsets place*

Night Fang's car pulls into the drive way to find Adagio stood at the door with her arms crossed in anger making Loki shrink into his seat as the colour drained from his face making Night Fang laugh until he saw Sunset Shimmer

"Oh boy"

Night Fang got out of his car with the two in tow as Loki walked to a fuming Adagio while Night Fang walked to Sunset Shimmer with Twilight

"Sunset Shimmer, it's good to see you again" Twilight announced happily as the two friends hugged but while they caught up Loki had walked off from Adagio who was trying to get him to come back earning a raised eyebrow from everyone present

"What, the doofus started it" This comment earnt her a glare from Night Fang which made him wish he was still a unicorn so he could vaporise the siren but she gulped under his glare as she got into Night Fang's car and waited for him

"Night" Sunset began as Night Fang turned to her with a raised eyebrow

"what is it Sunset?"

Sunset sighed before walking to him and holding his hand

"Don't be too harsh on her ok, she's new to the whole romance concept"

Twilight watched how easy Sunset had tamed Night Fang with relative ease just by being calm with him before letting him get in the car and drive away and turning to a grinning Twilight causing her to blush

"We aren't dating"

Twilight just shrugs before entering the house with Sunset in tow

*with Night Fang*

You could cut the silence with a knife as Night Fang and Adagio sat in complete silence in the car, Adagio wanted to say something but couldn't as she knew Night Fang was an intimidating presence as she sat leaned against the window of the car

"What we're you even arguing about Adagio?"

This question was an attempt to calm the tension in the car and it worked as Adagio looked to Night Fang with a tear in her eye before she spoke with a shaky voice

"I thought he had vanished, I panicked and now he's mad at me"

Night Fang had to stifle a laugh before it became full blown laughter shocking the girl in the passenger side seat as Night Fang smiled warmly at Adagio

"What's so funny"

Night Fang smiled again as he pulled up outside a convenience store and 6 minutes later came out with 12 tubs of Orange ice cream and some DVDs and placed them into the backseat of the car before getting back in and heading to the local comic book store with Adagio wondering what Night Fang was planning on doing until her phone vibrated in her pocket as the muffled sound of "All Star" played as she pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID causing her eyes to widen before quickly answering

"Loki?"

"_Speaking_"_  
><em>

Adagio sighed in relief as she continued speaking

"Where the hell are you?"

*In the store*

Loki was stood browsing with comics in one hand and his phone in the other hand speaking to Adagio

"I'm in the comic book store, I'm with Night Fang we're just getting some comic books, why where are you?"

"_I'm in Night Fang's car, cone to the window and you'll see me_"

Loki looked towards the store window and sure enough he saw Adagio waving to him, motioning for him to come to the car as she hung up while Loki just smiled and shook his head with a smile as he walked back to Night Fang with his stack of comics

*later*

As they reached the house, Night Fang noticed Twilight and Sunset dancing around with microphones in hand as the three looked dumbstruck on their way into the house as they watched the 7 on rockband from the doorway until Rainbow Dash spotted Night Fang, Loki and Adagio

"Hey guys"

As the song ended Sunset and Twilight high fived until they noticed Night Fang smirking at them causing them to blush as he walked towards them with the grin still plastered on his face

"you girls have fun?"

*upstairs*

The bedroom door creaks open as Adagio and Loki enter the room but once they were in the room Loki sighed

"Adagio, there is something...there is something I need to ask you"

Adagio, who was stood at the window sighed at Loki's question before turning round with her eyes half lidded as she slinked her way over to him before sitting on his lap and puting her arms round him in a side hug and starting to kiss his neck as she spoke seductively

"What is it babe?"

Loki felt a cold chill run up his spine at the tone her voice used but he had to compose himself and ask the one question that had been bugging him in the car ride back from the comic book store but dear celestia was she so inviting, Loki gulped as tried to speak

"Is this, us, real?"

Adagio stopped dead, this was the one question she was trying to avoid as she sat at the edge of the bed with Loki but as she took his hand Loki looked at her dead set causing her to sigh

"Loki, my little sweetheart Loki"

Loki unlatched Adagio's arms from him and stood up in frustration causing her to look hurt by his actions

"See this is what I mean, how can I be faithful to someone who avoids my questions doesn't even know what she wants"

Adagio stood confused as she placed a tentative hand on Loki's shoulder but he shrugged it off before turning to the wardrobe and getting his clothes out of there and placing them into a duffle bag beside the bed making Adagio worry

"Where are you going?" Adagio asked in a panic but all Loki did was shoulder his bag before kissing Adagio quickly on the lips before exiting the door of the bedroom with Adagio begging him to stay

*downstairs*

"Cold night tonight Twilight" Night Fang said with a shiver as he pulled Twilight close in a hug before kissing the top of her head as she spoke

"I can understand you've moved on Night, but it hurt when you just up and left without leaving a note or anything" Night Fang sighed

"Sorry Twi, it's just, I was scared of what you'd say if you saw what I was"

"And that was your "feral" state"

Night Fang smiled

*Car Engine Starts up*

Twilight ears perk at the noise of a car engine coming to life but one thing made her ask

"Why hasn't the alarm gone off?"

Night Fang let go of Twilight to investigate the strange occurrence only to find Adagio calling for Loki in what sounded like

"Heartbreak, Loki, no"

Night Fang's big brother instincts kicked in as he knelt to Adagio's level and pulled the girl into a hug as she accepted it gratefully before the others watched the scene unfold as Night Fang asked the all important question

"Adagio, what happened"

The girl wipes her tears with her palm before mustering the best answer possible

"Loki set me free".


	4. 10 Months Later

*months later*

October came sooner than expected and with that the polls opened up for prom king and queen at the school, for Night Fang though it meant he'd have to find ways of doing his campaign without any hitches, especially since BlackHeart still held his blackmail threat over Night Fang and with a certain teen that up and left

_Sigh "Where are you Loki?"_

Since his brother just up and left, things round the house had become tense, Adagio barely spoke to any of the others, her sisters were having no luck either, the months were tough on her and unfortunately it showed at breakfast when only Sonata and Aria walked down already dressed making Sunset give a worried glance to Night Fang as he stood up and performed his routine of the older brother figure which was as follows:

.Get up

.Get Dressed

.Make Breakfast

.Wake Adagio

Repeat

And in that order aswell

*later*

The day itself dragged for the group, Night Fang had fallen asleep during a prom king debate, turning everyone of the school against him and siding with Blackheart, Sunset Shimmer's debate went slightly better but was still losing to Twilight by 16 votes who had joined to run for prom queen giving people a sense of deja vu, but everyone wondered where was the other candidate Adagio Dazzle?

*Geography Class*

"Can anyone tell me what the city of Las Pegasus is known for?" The teacher asked and a few hands raised, but one of the girls was more focused in writing her paper than where she should have been, for she had been having strange encounters with guys she thought looked like Loki though the guys weren't complaining, they had a hot chick pulling them aside which frustrated Adagio every time

"Wish I could tell you how I actually feel Loki"

*BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Adagio's phone vibrated loudly against her seat making everyone stare at her making her go red

"Excuse me a second" Adagio asks and the teacher nods as Adagio walked out of the room as her phone continued to vibrate with 'All Star' playing as she walked to the nearest room and answered her phone

"Hello"

"_Adagio, its me" _the voice down the phone said making Adagio's eyes widen and tear up slightly

"Loki, where are you?!"

The voice down the phone sighed

"_I'm in the school building, I've been to the principal's office and I've heard you didn't go to your debate"_

Adagio giggled nervously

"oh, well considering the fact that you, I don't know, up and left everyone..." Adagio paused as she felt tears sting her eyes but held her ground "Give me one good reason I should forgive you for leaving and making us all worry!"

"_Turn Around_"

Adagio did as the phone instructed and there he was leaned against a locker smirking at her from where she was stood in the room as she did a double take before just letting everything go and opening the door and sprinting towards Loki as she clasped her arms round his neck and he did the same but with hands round her waist before they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until she placed her hands on his cheeks

"You're really here"

Loki nods with a smile

Punch

Loki absent mindedly rubs his cheek while staring at Adagio who went from loving to fuming in 5 seconds

"YOU HAD YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR FRIENDS WORRIED SICK, AND YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK"

Loki smiled at Adagio getting angry before calmly taking her hand making her blush at the gesture as he spoke

"How about we go catch a movie after school, you know to make up for the stuff I pulled, I hear the movies are good this year"

Adagio nodded

"I'd love that"

Loki laughed happily but had a sudden realisation

"I know the movies date sounds cliche and cheesy but it's all I could think of"

Adagio laughed and could you blame her, Loki was back but there was something else he had to do while he was there

"Come on, if we hurry up we can get to your debate in time"

Adagio looked at her watch in horror before sprinting with Loki in tow trying to make it to the debate hall

*At the auditorium*

"Vote me and the school will be a better place where we can walk these school halls and feel safe to do so"

Sunset Shimmer slammed her hand her podium making the crowd jump slightly as she got her point across before smiling gently

"Also, a friend asked me to pass on a bill for Taco Tuesday since her sister couldn't join us today if I am appointed prom queen"

Sonata shouted excitedly from the bleachers making everyone laugh until the doors burst open revealing Adagio and the guy everyone took notice of as everyone stood to get a good look as Adagio stood on stage with...

"LOKI"

Night Fang did a spit take with his drink as he saw his little brother on stage with Adagio making him smile as Loki took to the mic

"Ladies and gentlemen, Adagio Dazzle"

The crowd booed the siren who walked up to the podium making her cringe and shrink away until Loki stepped back up and with enough boom in his voice nearly making the room shake in the process

"SHUT IT"

silence, heck even night fang was stunned at the strength behind his brothers voice, even Sunset and Twilight backed up slightly

"What in the name of orange flavoured and chocolate sprinkled ice cream do you think you are doing?"

the entire room took notice as Loki weaved his words in a way a commander would his troops making everyone listen before stepping down so he could let Adagio speak and all she could come up with was

"Vote Adagio...Loki's girlfriend"

All the girls D'awed while the guys booed Loki except Night Fang who got out of his seat and ran to the stage to be there for his brother

*later*

With the hustle and bustle of the school as gym class started for the boys and girls, Loki was helping Adagio with her prom queen campaign in the lunch hall away from class as he showed her a million things she could use for her to win over voters but it was pretty much a two horse race between Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer as no one would vote for Adagio making Loki feel bad until an idea struck him making Adagio wonder what was going through her new boyfriends head.

*That Night*

Night Fang was busy preparing dinner when he heard his girlfriends car pull into the driveway with everyone who lived there inside the car as he hears keys open the door to 5 hungry girls who could smell Night Fang's cooking from where they stood

"That smells divine" Twilight said with a smile as they all sat round the table as Loki sat with Adagio as Night Fang dished up the food for everyone as they choked down before making conversation

"This Prom Queen thing is a breeze, I think only me and Sunset have it won" Twilight began saying but only recieved a saddened look from Adagio

"I tried to earn their votes but I doubt three votes is enough compared to Sunsets 20 and Twilights 25"

With that dejected look Loki placed his knife and fork down before excusing himself with his reason of "I've lost my apetite" which shocked Sunset, Twilight and Night Fang as Loki stormed off causing Adagio to get out of her seat but Night Fang stopped her with a smile before saying "I'll handle Loki, you just eat"

Adagio nodded with a sigh as Night Fang left the room leaving 4 very confused girls and 1 upset girl

*Outside*

Night Fang noticed his brother stood outside the door gazing at the night sky, deep in thought about current events until he decided to make himself known

"Still upset about Adagio bud?"

Loki sighed as he looked at his brother

"She's done some terrible things Night Fang"

Night Fang nodded but smiled when he saw his brother's look of determination as Loki turned to face Night Fang with a look of a genius

"I have an idea"

Loki sprinted past his brother with a new found determination leaving Night Fang with a happy smirk on his face

*upstairs*

Loki opened the door to his room and begin rummaging around his junk tip part to look through all the valuables from when he night fang was homeless, he found what he was looking for and produced three of the objects

"Perfect" Loki smiled evily at his plan, and it was a good one, give the sirens their voices back and win prom king from Blackheart by using the very magic that the sirens used, for himself

*knock, knock, knock*

"Babe?"

Loki fumbled with the pendant before stuffing them in his back pocket as Adagio opened the door to a flustered Loki who squeed at her making Adagio giggle at her boyfriends antics

"What are you doing up here?"

Loki smiled innocently until Adagio noticed a strap to a pendant in his back pocket so while Loki was turned away Adagio grabbed the pendant much to Loki's protest as she gasped in horror

"LOKI MOONSTONE HOW DID YOU GET THIS" Adagio shouted in anger but remembered who she was shouting at so she softened slightly

"I'm sick of you being treated like dirt Adagio, so I thought if I used Siren magic, they'd turn on Blackheart and adore me as a king"

Adagio couldn't believe what she was hearing as she slowly pulled Loki in for a kiss, they lingered slightly before Adagio spoke

"People already adore you, you've got a siren as your girlfriend and you've got a brother and friends who would fight for you, don't make my mistake babe"

Loki looked at her with pleading eyes but it was true, Adagio had him, but his resolution would come true, in time

"Now, I have a date tonight with a very important man in my life, but he doesn't seem to realise his girl needs to get ready so, off with you"

Loki smiled goofily as he and Adagio kissed again before he left the room with a little jig which didn't go unnoticed by Aria who rolled her eyes at his antics but same couldn't be said for Adagio as she looked at herself in the mirror with the pendant as she felt feelings conflict

_Let him, he can harness our power and set us __free_

Loki

"No, he means the world to me" and with one final glance towards her past Adagio threw the pendants in the trash, never to be touched again as she undressed ready to get in the shower not knowing the pendants she threw out would be stolen by two lackies of Blackheart's looking for blackmail and what perfect blackmail than the Siren's gems as the two goons snuck out through the window not knowing someone had indeed spotted them in Rainbow Dash

"I better tail them".


	5. The Date

Night Fang walked could hear music coming from his room, and being ever curious, chose to investigate only to find in his humor, his brother stood in a dress shirt and jeans dancing and singing to a song on a CD he had

_I'm hooked on a feeling  
>I'm high on believing<br>That you're in love with me_

_Lips as sweet as candy  
>Its taste is on my mind<br>Girl, you got me thirsty  
>For another cup o' wine<em>

Loki was too busy singing not knowing he'd attracted an audience from his brother and Sunset Shimmer who was filming him on her cell trying not to laugh, eventually Twilight and Aria joined in filming him

*With Adagio*

After stepping out of the shower, feeling slightly refreshed Adagio sat at a chair while Sonata straightened her sister's hair with some straighteners she borrowed from sunset shimmer as she contemplated what to wear when she heard the music playing from Night Fang's room

"Sonata can you go see what's going on?"

Sonata nods after completing her job leaves the room while Adagio stands and makes herself decent before applying a bit of mascara and lip gloss before deciding on her ensemble

*With Loki just after he left his and Adagio's room hours earlier*

Loki enters his brothers room with one thing in mind, look good and smell good, he wanted this night to be perfect for him and Adagio but first he needed a shower, badly as he almost gagged at the smell of his pits as he rushed into the shower while Night Fang was sat reading Equestria Daily on his tablet listening to his brother panicking, stumbling around going bonkers about a girl

"Loki, your gonna strain something if you keep rushing around like that"

Loki poked his head out of the bathroom door

"HEY YOUR NOT THE ONE WITH A DATE TONIGHT"

Night Fang placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at his younger sibling as Night Fang got up from the bed and walked to his wardrobe and picked something out for Loki aswell as his aftershave, left him a note with a CD then left the room as Loki got out of the shower

"Night?"

Loki looks at the clothes left on the bed by what he assumed his brother had left laid about until he saw the note which he read to himself

"A favour from me little bro

-Night Fang"

Loki laughed as he looked at the jeans and shirt Night Fang had left out, these were Night Fang's best clothes

*Back to the present hour*

After settling on a light purple dress and a necklace with her cutie mark on aswell as purple ballet pumps Adagio stood infront of the mirror and she barely recongnised the girl staring back at her making her smile proudly

"Loki won't know what hit him"

Speaking of her date tonight, she heard him kick everyone out the room he was in to the sounds of laughter and giggles and of course Night Fang cackling like a madman as they escaped into Adagio's room holding their guts with laughter but when they realised where they were they booted Night Fang out as the girls gathered round Adagio.

*Later*

Everyone gathered round the stairs as Night Fang put his finger to his ear as he was in contact with Loki before he cleared his throat to catch the girls attention

"Ladies, may I present, Loki Moonstone..."

All the girls gasped when Loki stood at the top of the stairs in a denim shirt, jeans and polished leather shoes as he waited for his date and she didn't dissapoint

"And his date, Adagio Dazzle"

Loki couldn't look anywhere but Adagio as she walked towards him in what to him seemed like slow motion as she appeared with her purple dress, cutie mark necklace and her hair in light curls which fell effortlessly off her shoulders making Loki's jaw drop as she linked her arm in Loki's and began to descend the stairs to admiring glances and a secretly tearing up Night Fang

"Bro, are you crying?" Loki asked amusedly but Night Fang laughed it off with a pffft as he wiped the tears from his eyes

"It's just a leak"

everyone laughed at Night Fang's reaction including Sunset who cuddled up to her boyfriend watching the young couple walk up to the car as Loki held the door open for Adagio making her smile as she curtsied to him in a thank you leaving behind a very proud Night Fang and Sunset Shimmer.

*on the road*

Loki couldn't believe his luck as he pulled out of the driveway to begin his journey as Adagio took his hand while he had one hand on the steering wheel trying to watch where he was going as they continued down the road they were on going towards the city centre cinema, as they got there, Loki parked the car in the lot and managed to get inside because of one the security guys being friends with Loki as the two purchased food and drink and due to Loki being good friends with said security, he got V.I.P. tickets to an advanced showing of Power Ponies: Age of Unitron as they headed to the box which was reserved for the two

"Power Ponies?" Adagio asked with a raised eyebrow to which Loki smiled

"You're dating a comic book nerd" Loki said with a smile to his girlfriend who could only smile back at how adorable he was being, as they enjoyed the movie Adagio laid her head on Loki's shoulder while giggling at his remarks to the movie as they played out and occasionally joined him at throwing popcorn at movie goers. After the movie ends Loki has more questions than answers while Adagio finished her drink

"Why didn't they just send Filli-Second back in time, she could have stopped Unitron being created"

After what Loki called a disaster, Adagio actually liked the movie as their nitpicking picked up at the local ice cream parlour as they sat for deserts and Adagio changing the subject

"I've always preferred the ice cream here, strawberry sundae with white chocolate sauce, you have a favourite babe?"

Loki just shrugs

"I prefer Orange flavour ice cream"

This made Adagio's eyes widen at the comment but Loki caught the gesture and quickly explained

"It's not the artificial stuff that's in the ice cream, it's actual orange juice mixed in with vanilla extract, lemon juice and sugar that gives it flavour"

Adagio just sat there dumbstruck by her boyfriend as he carried the desserts over to a table as they ate in silence with the odd glance and laugh before Loki budged towards Adagio with his ice cream as he held the spoon up with some on

"Open wide"

Adagio gladly took some of the ice cream and sampled it before making a face at how sweet it was

"Oooh, thats got some kick to it" Loki laughed at his girlfriends reaction.

The rest of the evening involved Loki clowning around including him and Adagio photo bombing another couples selfie, heading to the fair, riding on a couple of the rides before Loki had to hold Adagio's hair as she vomited violently into the sea after going on the roller coaster adeptly named "the stomach churner", later Loki won Adagio a prize on the shooting range which was a toy Draconeques before ending their evening on the Ferris wheel to which Loki only had one thing to say which made Adagio laugh

"Well this sucks"

*Later*

As they arrived back home, Loki couldn't stop grinning like an idiot as they walked through the door to find Night Fang, Sunset Shimmer, Aria and Sonata fast asleep on the couch before Loki had an idea as he grabbed 2 pieces of paper and wrote "Happy Couple" on it before having Adagio take the picture of Aria and Sonata hugging each other making the the two lovers who took the image laugh like crazy, after their little prank Loki walked Adagio to the bedroom but after tonight they felt nothing could seperate the two as they undressed before putting on their night clothes but as they climbed into bed something clicked with Adagio

"Who the hell gave Sonata booze".

But tomorrow, the real test begins.


	6. Secrets

Morning time seemed to be a curse the household of Sunset Shimmer as the inhabitants slowly started to stir starting with Sunset Shimmer who noticed she still had Night Fang's arms round her but looking around she noticed the piece of paper selotaped to Aria and Sonata making her smile before giving her boyfriend a nudge

"Babe"

Sunset poked Night Fang in the head twice making him groan in agony from one hell of a hangover as his eyes tried to focus on the girl infront him but it was all forgotten when he smelt coffee under his nose and thanking his saviour he shakily stood up with mug in hand as he decided to walk upstairs to his and Sunset's room as Twilight walked downstairs rubbing her eyes

"Morning Sunset" sees the mess from last nights party "Man that's got to be a pain in the neck to do"

Sunset nodded with a laugh, trust Twilight to be the least hungover and still remember everything from last night as Twilight walked over to the kitchen area and turning on the coffee machine

"So how's the "Sexy Knight in Armour" today?"

Sunset looked at Twilight confused until it clicked in causing Sunset to blush a deep shade of red resembling her hair making Twilight laugh

*upstairs*

As Loki started to open his eyes he couldn't help but smile as he turned to his right as he noticed his siren laid next to him sound asleep making him smile at her before he began noticing her eyes open slightly and as they came into focus she couldn't help but smile at the messy haired teen infront of her

"Morning beautiful"

This caused Adagio to smile as she laid her head on his stomach as she sighed contently as Loki began stroking her hair making her smile as she moved her head so she could rest her chin on Loki's stomach and look him directly in the eyes until Loki's phone alarm buzzed playing "Dangerous Love" to let him know it was time for school

"Time to get up" Loki said with a shrug as he had to unlatch Adagio from him making her whimper to which Loki froze in place next to the wardrobe but still changed into his clothes as he watched her pull puppy eyes towards him as he dramatically used his willpower

"Must...resist...sexy...girlfriend" This made Adagio giggle as she switched into her siren voice and used her finger in a "come hither" motion

"You're under my spell now my love"

Loki put on his best monotone voice as Adagio tried her best not to laugh and keep character

"yes mistress"

Adagio got slightly worried until Loki suddenly leapt at her and began tickling her making her laugh but she soon covered her mouth at the action causing Loki to stop and pull her up into a hug as they kiss before parting so Adagio can get dressed by kicking Loki out of the room with a slap on the rear making him jump in surprise

*downstairs*

With smile still plastered on his face he slid down the banister to the stairs and landed on both feet at the bottom of the stairs whistling a tune as he walked into the kitchen to an off colour brother, his brother's girlfriend who was doing the cooking, Sonata looking over Adagio's debates for the next debate today, Aria and Twilight looking over homework

"Morning Night, you look like death warmed over in a waffle iron"

Night Fang tried his best to glare at his younger brother but just couldn't as he still had a massive hangover so he just settled for ruffling his brother's hair instead as he took his seat as his breakfast was served up along with everyone else's who complemented her

"Thanks Sunset"

Sunset was happy to be praised as she took her seat next to Night Fang to eat her cereal but something did seem off with Night Fang today but she didn't want to press it further with him but it still raised some questions with her.

*At the school auditorium later that day*

as everyone assembled in the auditorium, Sunset sat with her friends while Night Fang and Loki sat with the Dazzling's on the bleachers in the hall as Principal Celestia walked into the hall with Vice Principal Luna who brought in the ballot box making Adagio shrink in her seat but Loki held her hand in reassurance as someone set a mic up for Celestia

"Good morning students"

the crowd sat still as Celestia began to speak

"Today as we approach another fall formal on the road to the winter prom we like to remind students that the amount of votes those in running for prom king will add up from the formal as those running for prom king will team up with those wanting to sign up for princess of the fall formal"

Everyone glared at Sunset Shimmer which basically said "don't you dare sign up" but Night Fang put a protective arm around his girlfriend before glaring at her tormenters causing them to look away in fear and back towards the stage

"Now, for the votes so far"

Everyone held their breath as Luna turned on the screen to show the polls which Adagio laid her head into Loki's shoulder so she couldn't see the results until they were announced

"In 3rd place for prom queen, Sunset Shimmer with 35 votes

Everyone cheered making Sunset cry into Night Fang's shoulder but when they turned to jeer and abuse her they forgot who her boyfriend is now as they quickly shut up and turned back round

"2nd place for Prom Queen..."

Adagio felt bad if she was announced next as she was expecting Sunset to be second not third but the name Celestia announced, shocked everyone

"with 51 votes, Twilight Sparkle"

Silent murmuring followed and not even Sunset could believe it as she gave a warm smile to Adagio with a thumbs up making the siren smile as 1st place was announced

"And in 1st place going into fall formal and running for Prom queen, with 55 votes"

silence

"Adagio Dazzle"

The hall remained silent as Celestia let them know that sign up for fall formal was up in the hall and those in running for prom queen were automatically entered making everyone groan at the fact Sunset Shimmer was entering a fall formal but that was the least of their problems as Celestia handed Luna the polls for the first ever prom king

"Now, those running for king, you will be represented by the girls entered in the formal, the votes they get count towards yours aswell so girls choose wisely, because the boys here will either help or hinder your chances of winning now girls already in the formal please make your way to the stage as we show the results so far for prom king"

The girls quickly made their way to the stage as Loki kissed Adagio for luck before she made her way down to join Twilight and Sunset Shimmer as Luna put the results up

"In 3rd place with 20 votes for Prom King is Night Fang"

Everyone applauded as Night Fang shrugged before smiling at Sunset Shimmer as the next result came up as Blackheart cockily anticipated Loki being announced second but his bubble burst when Celestia announced

"In 2nd place with 23 votes, BlackHeart"

Everyone looked dumbstruck including BlackHeart who slunk away with his goons without anyone knowing as everyone cheered loudly at the next result

"And leading the polls by a staggering 40 votes, Loki Moonstone"

Loki couldn't believe his ears as he was suddenly swamped by people in congratulations, Loki just looked at them dumbstruck before fainting.

*later*

"ow my head" Loki groaned as he slowly woke up To find Adagio by his side as well as Night Fang holding a glass of water for him

"Where am i?"

Night Fang sighed in relief

"You're in the nurses office, you passed out in the auditorium, didn't think you were too banged up to be carted out of here"

Loki nods as he gets out of his chair with a bit of a wobble but does manage to stand straight enough to see some people crowded outside but not as many as last time as Loki stood up with Adagio's support as they walked out of the nurses office to a slight ruckus which Adagio kept under control until BlackHeart appeared with the pendant causing Loki to shrink back making Night Fang angry and he didn't care about non aggression as he had finally snapped but Blackheart was too quick as the next thing Night Fang knew he was on the floor clutching his chest in agony as he began growling and yelling for people to stay back and even when his girlfriend tried to help he snapped at her

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

Sunset backed up with tears threatening to sting her eyes as she couldn't do anything but stand as Night Fang changed into a werewolf making everyone back away in fear at the feral Night Fang as he turned to BlackHeart and cracked him in the jaw before turning to the crowd and the one who had come forward without a single shred of fear even if Principal Celestia told her to stand back

"Sunset Shimmer get back here"

Sunset slowly reached her hand out towards Night Fang but he saw this as a threat and grabbed Sunset by the throat and after pinning her against the wall squeezed hard on her throat making her gasp for breath as she was completely helpless as she tried grabbing at Night Fang's paw but he squeezed even tighter making her cry out as tears filled her eyes making Night Fang's eyes turn from yellow to blue as he slowly said his words

"Sun..set?"

Night Fang dropped his girlfriend as he felt the agonising change back to his normal self but when he eventually came too, everyone was too scared of him to help him, including Sunset who ran from him, but the only one who looked him in the eyes was Twilight who whispered

"What have you done"

Night Fang hung his head in sorrow as Twilight escorted him out of the building with her friends in tow as well as Sunset Shimmer who still held her throat from where he grabbed her making him look away in regret as Night Fang stood outside the portal after Twilight went through before he turned to the group

"It's time...time I went back and answered for my crimes as the werepony" turns to the girls "look after Loki while I'm gone Adagio"

Adagio nodded as she took Loki's hand as Sunset walked up to him with a steeled determination as she took Night Fang's hand shocking him

"Sunset..."

"No Night Fang, if you're going, I'm going, Celestia will have to pull us apart as I'm not letting her have the satisfaction of my boyfriend being arrested or worse"

Night Fang smiled as he took one look towards his brother and his girlfriend and the girls around him as he and Sunset stepped through the portal leaving behind everyone while in the distance BlackHeart smirked in victory with his boys as they went back inside leaving everyone else in the front entrance courtyard.

*through the portal, Equestria*

The moment Night Fang stepped through back into his unicorn self he had spears pointed at him as Twilight's guards were waiting on the other side

"Place him in a bedroom until I contact Celestia, he's had a long day"

What Twilight wasn't expecting was Sunset Shimmer coming through the portal just after Night Fang and standing infront of him

"you want him, you'll have to go through me"

Twilight sighed as she told the guards to stand down as she walked towards Sunset Shimmer

"Sunset Shimmer, you followed us"

Sunset nodded as she pulled Night Fang to her

"Where he goes, I go"

Twilight sighed at her friends stuborness but had to admire her devotion as she welcomed her into the palace while the guards escorted Night Fang away to his bedroom

*with Sunset and Twilight*

"Sunset..."

Twilight began to say but recieved a hard glare from the fiery maned unicorn who had smashed a window with her magic before turning back to the princess of friendship

"I said help him, NOT imprison him"

Twilight had to back up slightly at the rage emitting from Sunset Shimmer who was pretty much breathing heavily in Twilight's face

"I made a promise to Celestia to bring the were-ponies back so they could face there crimes"

Sunset couldn't believe her ears

"HE TRUSTED YOU"

Twilight felt tears sting her eyes as Sunset held firm in her tirade as she picked the princess up by her chest fur and really got in her face

"YOU MADE A PROMISE TO A PRINCESS WHO WILL KILL NIGHT FANG IF SHE USED HER MAGIC ON HIM"

Twilight found herself rising to her hooves as she used equal ferocity surprising Sunset

"HE KILLED INNOCENTS, I LOVED AND PROTECTED HIM FOR SO LONG, THEN HE UP AND VANISHES, TAKING THE LOVE I GAVE AND GIVING IT TO A WHORSE LIKE YOU" this caused Sunset to snap as she hooked Twilight hard in the face causing her jaw to snap as Twilight hoofed Sunset back hard in snout making it bleed heavily before Sunset grabbed Twilight by the horn and slammed her head into the wall repeatedly until the guards ran to seperate them and succeeded as they were sent to separate rooms

*with Night Fang*

The door opens to Night Fang's room showing Sunset with a huge shiner making Night Fang worry as he rushed over to her and began hugging her tightly

"what happened?"

At the moment after having a moment to calm down, Twilight walks into the room but Sunset doesn't move as she lets Night Fang put the pieces together and it makes him get angry slightly

"girls, why"

Sunset looked at Twilight as they sat with Night Fang on the bed as he stands to address the two

"This arguing needs to stop, I'm a deadpony in the morning and I want to spend it with my mare friend"

Twilight sighs

"How can we be sure Night?"

Night looks to his ex and his current mare friend with determination as he used his magic on himself so he could contact Loki using Celestia's book but Twilight was about to take the book until Night Fang used a spell shield to stop her

"Loki has the right to know"

Twilight nodded in understanding before exiting the room as Night Fang used the nearest quill as he began his message

"Loki,

I've been imprisoned in Equestria, don't worry about me, I'll be out soon, I'm sending Sunset Shimmer back to keep an eye on you while I'm in Equestria, stay safe, contact me only in an emergency and I'll see you soon little brother

-Night Fang"

After writing the message he turned to Sunset and sighed

"Sunset, listen carefully, I need you to go back and keep Loki safe for me"

"WHAT, NO I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU"

Sunset couldn't help but feel her heartbreak as Night Fang's horn shined a brilliant red light as he slowly said with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry..."

Sunset gulped as she prepared for the impact of the teleportation spell but the last three words made her heart completely shatter as she looked at Night Fang's tear soaked eyes

"...I love you"

The door to the room opened to show the royal guard coming to apprehend Night Fang as he fired off his spell which sent everyone flying into the walls and in a flash Sunset Shimmer was gone and Night Fang had been taken away for trail


	7. Night Fang's Judgement Day

A bright red light filled a house and almost blinded its inhabitants as Sunset Shimmer appeared from it as her friends rushed to the heartbroken teen who cried on Fluttershy's shoulder with Loki looking on confused at the sight infront of him

"What happened?"

Sunset turned to Loki and felt her heart break even further as the boy looked at her for answers but all he saw was a hurt and scared girl as he walked towards her and hugged her tightly

"It'll be ok Sunny"

Everyone looked at the youngest brother of Night Fang and was surprised by how well he was taking this as he held a steel like determination which everyone admired he even stopped Sunset Shimmer from speaking with his own words

"I know what I must do and I will protect you Sunset Shimmer"

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she hugged him before looking to everyone with a smile

"Ok girls, we've got work to do"

*In Equestria*

10 guards accompanied a single unicorn to what could possibly be his doom as he was escorted through the small town of Ponyville with Twilight leading the way as Night Fang looked around and saw so many ponies watching him as he closed his eyes and sighed while thoughts ran through his head including the thought of the girl he hurt

"_I hope Sunset's ok_"

Twilight noticed that Night Fang still hadn't said a word but when she looked at him, he glared at her like a pony who had been selt out by someone who was supposed to care about him which made her look away but she was soon joined by what Night Fang assumed were escorts as they turned to him from their conversation with Twilight as the rainbow one got in his face

"he doesn't look so tough"

Night Fang just let his head do the talking as he headbutted the rainbow pegasi in the muzzle causing it to bleed and it proceeded to make her mad and be restrained by the guards as Night Fang laughed at her as profanity was traded back and forth between them before he got on the train with the guards, Twilight and her escorts as he kept tormenting the pegasi before offering to buy her a cold hard cider if he got out of going to prison as he began talking to the 5 while Twilight contacted Princess Celestia, Night was fascinated by the stories he was told of Nightmare moon, Changelings, Tirek but When Discord was mentioned

"they freed my uncle Discord!?"

now it was everyone's turn to look either surprised or shocked

"Discord's your uncle"

Night Fang nodded

"My dad, Moon Rock was good friends with Discord until Discord was imprisoned in stone and my dad made a promise that Discord would be the uncle to his two sons, me and Loki, we were raised by Discord after our parent's deaths until we were bit by the were-pony, me and Loki escaped through the mirror where we were looked after by that world's Discord"

Everyone looked between each other before Twilight walked over to them and sat next to Night Fang

"I've contacted Celestia, it doesn't look good"

Night Fang sighs as he gets up with all I eyes on him before walking towards the door to the carriage before taking one last look at the 6 before exiting the carriage as the girls looked between each other

"geez I've never seen a guy so bummed out" Rainbow spoke out earning a nod from the other 4

"Why is he like that Twi?"

Twilight looked at the girls with a downtrodden expression but couldn't bring herself to say it but eventually did

"I betrayed his trust and he's being sent to Princess Celestia and I split him and Sunset Shimmer apart"

You could have heard a pin drop as the 5 ponies looked at Twilight horrified of what she admitted until a guard appeared

"Your highness, we've arrived at canterlot, what shall we do with the prisoner?"

Twilight studied the midnight blue unicorn stood right behind her but noticed he was smirking at her causing her to become flustered as he spoke with a mock gentleman's voice

"Yeah your highness, what will you do with your guest"

Twilight glared at him but he still laughed at her as he stood with Rainbow Dash who he hoof bumped but eventually calmed down as a voice boomed from somewhere

"NIGHT FANG"

Everyones attention turned to a ball of light which floated down towards them and as it touched the ground the princess of the sun appeared from it, everyone bowed to her the moment she appeared but Night Fang just raised his eyebrow as the princess walked towards him with wings out

"Am I supposed to be scared"

Celestia smiled at Night Fang, always the bane of any authority figure was this pony, but this Night Fang was different from the one she mentored, he was a lot more powerful and this one had a lot on his heart

*that night*

Night Fang stood by the balcony which overlooked Canterlot, he looked at a picture he had saved from the party he was at with Sunset Shimmer back in the other dimension as he looked over the image and felt his own words sting him accompanied by the pain of hurting the one girl he loved

_Flashback (Night Fang's P.O.V.)_

_"Sunset, listen carefully, I need you to go back and keep Loki safe for me"_

_"WHAT, NO, I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU"_

_I had no choice, as I focused everything on a teleportation spell, Sunset's eyes told me a different story, scared, hurt and was she afraid for me, all these thoughts, I just couldn't hold back the tears as I charged up my horn, but she had the right to know_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Damnit Sunset, don't look at me like that, can't you see I'm doing this to protect you, but those beautiful teal eyes of hers, they held those of someone who just got their heartbroken but my words made It worse_

_"...I love you"_

_I manage to shoot just in time as I hit her square in the chest as the impact of the spell sent me flying as well as I go into unconsciousness from smacking my head on the wall_

_End of Flashback_

Night Fang looked at the night sky one last time before heading inside with a crushed heart not going unnoticed by Princess Luna

*in the other dimension*

Loki had been at it all week, when he wasn't dealing with Blackheart, or annoying his girlfriends art class or helping her run for prom queen, he was sat by the portal waiting, just waiting for the day his brother would step through again, Sunset and Adagio couldn't budge him, not even his friend Pinkie could move the determined teen, they tried his favourite flavoured ice cream but all they got in reply was

"just leave it here"

He sat there all weathers, when it rained he was drenched, when it snowed once that October all that sat there was a snow covered Loki with carrot and top hat included, but one of the days, Sunset drove to the school with a blanket for the teen and just sat with him before eventually budging him from his spot and getting him showered and into some warm and clean clothing, Loki wasn't the only one though affected, when Adagio had gone into depression, she starved herself, but when Sunset did it, she wore her boyfriend's t-shirts to school, heck, she stopped her campaign for fall formal and dropped out of running when she returned, she lost her will to continue but she gladly continued for prom queen, even if it affected her votes, it was just her and Loki that understood each other's strife, but on one particular day, with Blackheart's lead on polling extended after Loki's drop in voters, Sunset decided to hold a meeting in the AV room with the girls and Loki to decide on their current situation with Loki being the main speaker

"Ok, Night Fang isn't here anymore but here's the thing, would he want us to give up"

This got a few murmers out of the girls as Loki walked around and threw some items on the table making everyone stand up in outrage

"LOKI ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Adagio shivered at the smirk Loki gave as he explained his plan to the girls in full detail

*in the auditorium*

Loki noted the people in the auditorium before turning to Adagio and the others with a smile

"ok girls, Celestia has asked each contender for this debate to give the student body a reason to vote for us, BlackHeart has done his debate, for mine, I'm gonna use siren magic and win over the crowd"

Adagio backed away slightly from her boyfriend but he was too quick for her and took her hand as a red tint flashed over his eyes adding a more sinister feel to the grin he was giving making everyone shiver but as he prepared his microphone he felt a sharp pain hit in his head sending him to his knees quickly making everyone gather round him he held up a hand and got back up by himself

"Loki...baby?"

Loki glared at the owner of the voice as he shoved Adagio roughly into Sunset and the girls before leaving them confused but Adagio felt her heartbreak in two as Loki rubbed the siren pendant with an evil smirk on his face before going on stage.

*In Equestria*

Night Fang's eyes shot open at the sudden tingle he got through his spine as he looked towards Ponyville from his bedroom window before looking back to the guard watching him

"what are you doing Loki?"

Night Fang walked towards his window and noticed the stars playing out before him in a sort of way which told him what was happening in the other dimension causing Night Fang to look carefully at what was playing out making his eyes widen in horror until the door opened to his room and in walked the guards to take him away to the throne room for judgement to which Night Fang just followed with his head high and eyes close, humming a tune that no pony recongnised as the approached the doors to the throne room before the guard unshackled him as a unicorn priest followed with him into the throne room as Celestia awaited with the other three alicorn princesses

"Night Fang, brother of Loki Moonstone, son of Moon Rock and Luna Stone and lover to Sunse..."

"Don't you dare"

This set the four princesses back as they looked at the doomed unicorn who felt tears fall but to him they crashed to the marble floor as his eyes turned yellow and glared at the scribe who backed away in horror at the sight

"Don't you dare speak my loves name to me, you have no right to say her name"

Twilight felt her heartbreak, why was he acting like a hero, he was on trail for murder yet he felt he should be in the arms of his lover right now

"Night Fang, you stand here convicted of murder, how do you plead?"

Night Fang smirked antagonising Twilight and Luna but Celestia kept her calm presence as she awaited an answer from the unicorn

"well"

With as much thought as possible Night Fang had a spell ready for when the alicorn magic struck him before he answered the princess

"Guilty"

Twilight gasped in horror and so did the other five of Twilight's friends causing the other three to nod in a solemn movement before taking their places on either side of Night Fang making a cross before charging up their magic but Twilight had one question

"Any regrets?"

Night Fang smiled as his horn lit up aswell

"yea, I've always wanted to see the sunset shimmer"

Twilight caught on a moment too late as the three alicorn princesses fired the killing shot as Night Fang shouted

"HASTA LA WAYGO MEATSACKS"

Night Fang fired off his spell blocker as the spell hit the barrier before he vanished behind the explosion without the princesses realising as all that was left was a smoulder on the ground leaving three solemn looking princesses but Twilight knew better and teleported without a moments hesitation.


End file.
